


Untitled Poem about Yuta

by Tiny_Raven



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Idk I just wrote a poem about Yuta and wanted to share it, If you think I should add a tag let me know, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Raven/pseuds/Tiny_Raven
Summary: Hi!  This is inspired by the video of Yuta's cover of White, please stream it, WayV's MVs, and all the NCT 2020 MVs!  I'd love to know what you think of my poetry, Yuta is a new bias of mine, this poem was not written in my most creative headspace and it might suck but please let me know what you think, comments are absolutely wonderful and I adore them!  If you're criticizing my poetry, please be gentle and honest, I believe anyone CAN improve and I'm always looking to improve my work!
Kudos: 2





	Untitled Poem about Yuta

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is inspired by the video of Yuta's cover of White, please stream it, WayV's MVs, and all the NCT 2020 MVs! I'd love to know what you think of my poetry, Yuta is a new bias of mine, this poem was not written in my most creative headspace and it might suck but please let me know what you think, comments are absolutely wonderful and I adore them! If you're criticizing my poetry, please be gentle and honest, I believe anyone CAN improve and I'm always looking to improve my work!

Soft brown hair with soft brown eyes,  
Strong warm voice like a lover’s tender embrace,  
Any listener he can hypnotize.  
He gives the feeling of calm so many chase,  
Words will always fall short but music may succeed,  
A single video yet it feels like so much more,  
Something to calm those in need,  
Akin to gentle waves washing ashore.  
No one can resist him forever no matter how hard we may try,  
One bad day we see his smile,  
It’s like a lover’s hand drying a once-crying eye,  
A gentle voice reminding us we’re worthwhile.  
Sometimes a song will remind me that words are only a fraction of the story,  
Music transcends language and creates new love,  
A different kind of glory,  
Gentler; kind of.


End file.
